


'cause this is where i wanna be, where it's so sweet and heavenly

by dolliedear



Series: The Fatal Foursome [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Neville Longbottom, Autistic Neville Longbottom, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Ron Weasley, But she's in a Terrible Marriage, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Luna uses Xe/Fawn prns, M/M, Multi, Narcissa Malfoy is a good mother, Neville uses They/Them prns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Luna Lovegood, Nonbinary Neville Longbottom, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, References to Illness, She loves Draco very much, Short & Sweet, St Mungo's Hospital, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Draco has a handful of comfort items that he'd never reveal how much they actually mean to him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Fatal Foursome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	'cause this is where i wanna be, where it's so sweet and heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heavenly by Cigarettes After Sex

There's a lot of things Draco would never admit that he finds comfort it.  
  
About how he has old, worn sheets because he simply can't part with the one thing he still has from his best friend, if you could call her that, from Hogwarts (she'd argue it that it would be from birth, and she would be right but he hates reflecting on his childhood.) He remembers the exact day she gave them to him, a beaming grim on her face as she handed him the pastel green bedsheets ("Lets be honest, Dray love, emerald isn't your colour, makes you look awful sickly.") for his fifteenth birthday and at the time, he wouldn't say it (— both for refusing to inflate her ego and dent his pride, he settled for "Thanks, Pans, I'll remember that comment for the next time you try and court me.") but it was truly one of the best gifts he'd ever received.  
  
About how kept the sweater Potter had given him eighth year. Its special place being crammed into a truck under all his old school things. Honestly, a really stupid thing to hold onto but the faded fabric of the appalling Gryffindor colours were comforting to him, reminds him that he has a home. It wasn't a place. It was a group of people who stuck around to watch him grow as a person and encouraged him to do better. Ron had caught him wearing it once and he nearly had to get on his knees to beg for the redhead not to spill his secret (— he didn't but Ron had gotten an amazing snogging session after because he rather fancied how Draco looked in his house colours.)  
  
About how he kept all the plant books Longbottom had given him. Sure, plants were not his thing at all. He was truly terrible at herbology, must more accustomed and biased towards potions. but Neville was sweet and they seemed so happy to give him the gifts. Draco often sat down in front of his fire place, simply just to cozy up and read what was already engraved in his brain, the old books weathered. The spines were thin from use, pages a coffee-brown colour from time, page corners ebbed and worn from reread after reread, but the text was still black and bold as ever and familiar. He had only ever expressed to them once how grateful he was for the books and they had happy stimmed for ten minutes and Draco figured he should tell them more often.  
  
About the quilt Luna and Ginny had handmade him while he was strapped to St. Mungo's Hospital for the first few weeks his mother fell ill. Ginny insisted that Luna had been the mastermind behind it all but xe waved xer girlfriend off, expressing that both of them worked hard on it ("Gin, dear, you helped with it as much as I did." "Don't listen to xem, Dray, I mostly did the charms on it, fawn basically handmade it— without magic!— by fawnself.") The quilt itself was sectioned in squares and had patterns in fours; the first emerald green (how ironic) with a Venomous Tentacula stitched into it, the second was orange with a broom that was charmed to fly around, the third was light blue with a pile of books whose spines read of different books of wizarding history ( _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , _Children's Anthology of Monsters, A_ , _Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs_ , and more), and the fourth was red with a lily flower stitched in that as charmed to show all stages of its life. When he received it, he nearly cried tears of happiness. When the couple left, he had shown Narcissa and she weakly squeezed his hand, telling him how good his friends were.  
  
About the files of papers Hermione has given him over the years, full of research of almost every potion and potion ingredient she could get her hands on. They were full of her beautiful handwriting and snarky annotations, sometimes about how she should just write her own books because so many of the old books were so lengthy and confusing to sift through. He didn't need them— not really. He had given up on wanting to be a potions professor, unsure if Hogwarts or any other wizarding school (— another school wasn't an option. He liked living with his partners and he would hate not seeing them and the alternative of removing them from house they all shared —) would accept a wizard who had the dark mark ("If Hogwarts won't accept him as a professor, I'll take to the Ministry myself!" " _Harry!_ Sit down!") She'd started giving him research of other subjects as well, ranging from Quidditch to Dragons, some even being on the topics of muggle history and customs.   
  
He really hates expressing his gratitude out loud for these things, feeling it'd dent his pride, but he really does love them and the people tied to them


End file.
